No More Lust
by The-Majors-Keeper
Summary: Vampyr. That is what I am. But something else runs in these veins. Something darker. Something more evil. Something that I learned how to control. Do you understand the power that comes with what I am. HYBRID. But like everything, it comes with a price. A price that I can't even begin to pay. My life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All. **

**So this story I have been working on for a few weeks. It literally has been bouncing around in my head for a while now and I thought why not and just post the thing. **

**This story is going to be in between 200 to 500 word drabble. Although I might do more and I might do less. Who knows. Depends on my mood. I am in need of a few pre-readers and also a BETA. If interested PM me and let me know.**

**AND JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW, THIS IS RATED R FOR A REASON. IF YOU KNOW YOUR MOTHER OR FATHER WOULD HAVE YOUR HEAD IF YOU READ THIS THEN OBVIOUSLY YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING. I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY TYPE OF CORRUPTION. BEEN THERE DONE THAT. ALSO THE EDWARD AND BELLA PART DOES NOT COME UNTIL MANY CHAPTERS LATER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN SEE THAT LITTLE ARROW AT THE TOP OF THE SCREEN, CLICK IT. **

**Don't mean to be mean. But you get the picture.**

**Also, obviously I do not own Twilight. Never have never will. But one can dream can't she? **

** So lets begin. **

**-Sammie **

* * *

_Pound. Pound. Pound._

The sound of my feet hitting the pavement as I ran echoed through my ears, bouncing off the cold brick in the narrow back alley I was running through. My pursuer closing in from behind.

This is what I wanted him to think. That I was running from him. That I was just another pathetic little girl who had lost my way and was not doubt pissing terrified. But in reality, I was luring him farther into the deserted alleys of downtown Chicago.

Chicago at night was really a sight to behold. Although I loved the smells and sights you could find here, I really loved that no one spoke when they saw something.

Drug deals, murder, and basically any other crime you could think of. On this side of Chicago is where the worst of the worst lived. Where the creatures of the night, human or not, came out to play.

The people of these streets took _turning the other cheek_ to a whole new level. There were no snitches in these parts. I was sad I had to leave tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, So Chapter Two huh? Look at me go! I do not have a posting schedule at the moment. **

**When ever the chapters get down is how they go up. Sorry. **

**Again this is un'BETAed so any mistakes are all me. But hey, I'm no English teacher. So sue me.**

**Enjoy. Read && Review.**

**-Sammie**

* * *

Again, my Vampyr brain was trailing off from the task at hand like always. I had almost forgot I was in mid hunt. I laughed at myself and my face broke out into a wide grin.

Collecting myself, I slammed to a halt as I reached the end of my path. Keeping up my little charade I looked around, trying to find a way out, like I knew an actual helpless human would.

I turned frantically around as I heard my would-be attacker came to a stop behind me. I attempted to look scared and hopeless. Hoping that the emotions showed across my cool face.

That was when I finally got a good look at this man. He was tall and lanky. Greasy, long, dirty blond hair that he pulled tight into a pony tail by a rubber band.

Flat and lust filled navy blue eyes that showed a promise of violence. "Wh..What do..o you want? Jus..t..t leave me alone," I stammered out playing the part of the terrified human girl to par.

He didn't say a word. He just stared at me. As if he was looking for something in me that fit his bill.

If only he knew.


	3. I See You

**Hola Amigos!**

**Chapter Three up! hurray! **

**So again this is un'BETAed :( Well can't do much about it now can i?**

**Steph owns all things Twilight. Story line is mine. **

**Lucky chicky she is. **

**Read on!**

**-Sammie**

* * *

I took that opportunity to lift my shield and push it out toward tall, greasy, and sleazy. I used my shield to search inside of him. After the first five seconds of soul gazing I had to swallow down a growl.

So many innocent woman and some even young girls. Murdered or raped or sometimes even both. What a sick fuck. I would personally make sure this bastard got exactly what I think he deserves.

He began to move towards me. I watched him as i stood glued to my spot. He took two more steps and that was when I took that single moment to drop my shield and show my true form. He froze mid step as he watched my face contort and become inhumanly beautiful once more. Now he was the one who was piss-pants terrified.

"Who are you?" he asks me. I throw my head back and let a throaty chuckle. I come down from my chuckles and I stare at him cold and calculating. I watch him as he begins to sweat and shake his head like he is trying to get the image of me out of his brain.

Again I laugh, "I am every young girl you fucked. I am every girl you have ever hurt and murdered. I am every one that lost out on a meal or a bill or a home because you took their last dime from them when you robbed them. I am every girl you have ever fucking raped," I spat at him as my anger begins to grow more and I can actually feel the monster deep inside myself trying to come out, scratching at the cages of my mind I have it locked inside.

"I am your last breath," I whisper just loud enough to hear. Then I pounce.


	4. Vampyr

**At it again. **

**I DO NOT own Twilight. **

**To bad for me!**

**-Sammie**

* * *

I push my shield away so I can feel his soul while I feed. I can see him on his hands and knees before me begging for his forgiveness.

I let out another growl as I ripped my teeth from deep within his neck straight out not even bothering to unlock my jaw first. I look down and I see this fucker looking up at me.

I smile as I see the last light go out from behind his eyes. This is why I chose to feed off the filthy part of the gene pool. To see fuckers like him get what they deserve. He's dead and I don't even bother hiding his body.

I doubt anybody finds him but if the situation would arise, I use my diamond like finger nails to cut my bite marks and make them look like someone took a knife across his throat.

I didn't need any extra heat seeing as the Vamp hierarchy would be hot on my ass. I can't hold back the shiver that rakes my body. Them dead bastards give me the creeps.

As i walk out of the alley, my cell phone begins to ring. In my 489 years as a bad ass, scary as all hell vampire, I can't help the high pitch ringing makes me jump.

I pull out the little device and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I say into the thing. "Holy shit on a stick bitch, where the hell have you been?" I hear my best friends voice ring out from the phone.

**Review.**


	5. On my way

**Chapter Five.**

**Don't own anything Twilight related. **

**-Sammie**

* * *

"Dammit, Rose! Can't I go out on a hunt for an hour without having to call you and ask for permission? Did I need written consent or some shit?" I laugh into the phone at her. "And a big fuck you to you too Bells," she threw back. We both share a few giggles and she asks me where I'm at. "I'm downtown, why whats up?" I ask her. "How about a last trip to Faze before we head out?" I agree and tell her ill meet her there in twenty.

I hung up the phone and slipped it into my pocket. Looking back at my victim, I scoffed. What a pathetic waste of human existence some of these people were. I turned and took off at vampire speed, making sure I stuck to the shadows of the moonless night.

It took me exactly 4 minutes to reach Faze. Music and laughter bled out from the club's entrance. Faze was somewhere Rose and I loved to come to unwind and sometimes find a little human companion for the night. I walked over to the bouncer of the night. Little Mike was working today. What a joy. In reality, I liked Mike but he was one of those men that never took no for an answer. Although I really enjoyed him trying every time we met.

"Look what the night dragged in. Miss Bella, oh how I have missed you," he taunts me. I smiled up at the blue-eyed, blond man. "Yeah, shut the fuck up Mike," I cracked back at him. He just smiles and opens the entrance to the club for me. I hear the yells of annoyance from the line formed outside from me being able to just go in. I giggled and kept it walking.


	6. Amethyst Eyes

**Finally we meet two very familiar and yummy faces.**

**Read on!**

**-Sammie**

* * *

I scanned the club slowly, not wanting to looking out of the ordinary. That's when I caught a glimpse of Rosalie. She was sitting way in the back, already having caught two men in her wire net. My Vampyr eye sight could perfectly make out their faces.

Now that I look I notice that they weren't "men" at all. They were like me. Vampyr.

Vamp one and the one who had Rose full, undivided attention, was one hell of a vamp. Even from his seated position, I could tell he was at least 6 feet and 250 pounds of pure muscle. He had a boyish face with the deepest set of dimples that just made a girl want to swim in them. He had short, dark blond hair and a strong, chiseled chin.

Then my eyes had landed on Vamp two. By God, he was gorgeous. His skin was very pale and his eyes where the most oddest thing I have ever seen. Instead of the customary red eyes you see on a human-eating Vampyr or the oddly colored honey eyed covens near the northwest, his were the brightest shade off amethyst. He had a old look to his face, but you could tell he was in his late teens to his early twenties when he was turned. He had a full head of dangerously yummy "just sexed up" hair I had ever seen.

God I wanted this man. Vampyr. Er..whatever.

I knew when Rose caught my scent. Her eyes shot up and scanned the room slowly but casually. It was something we picked up from each other I suppose. Centuries traveling and living together did that to you. Finally, her eyes landed on mine and her mouth broke out into a cocky lop-sided grin.

_Bitch._


	7. Who are they?

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

I made it over to Rose and the other two. Rose stood and walked around to the table to me. She grabbed me into a hug and whispered into my ear.

"Emmett and Edward Masen. Brothers. Be nice." she says before she pulls away from me.

_If only she knew how nice I wanted to be. I wonder which one is which. _

I take the closest seat and park my ass there. Big and burly takes this opportunity to introduce himself. He looks at me and smiles a wide, dimpled grin while sticking out his hand."Hello, my name is Emmett Masen. Its a pleasure I'm sure," he says to me in a thick accent rolling the world pleasure like he was a silk maker. I take his huge hand in mine and shake it.

"Isabella Rusakova, Lovely to meet you Mr. Masen." I reply to him. Grinning back at him like the Cheshire cat.

I look over at the other Masen Brother, who I know is named Edward by Rose's greeting. Edward's eyes are pointed down into his lap and I doubt he plans on looking up anytime soon. His whole body is rigid like he was very uncomfortable. I gave Emmett a pointed look and nodded my head in Eddie boy's direction. Emmett looked over at him and saw the discomfort in his brother.

Emmett stood up and excused himself and Edward from the table. I watched as both Vamps made there way over to the bar. They both sat at the end stools hoping to get some privacy from the blonde, bar bimbos that were shouting at the bartender.

I looked back at Rose and cocked an eyebrow into the air as if to say a silent "what the fuck?" She shook her head slowly like she had no idea and kept her eyes trained on the two brothers.

I cleared my throat to grab Rose's attention again. Her eyes shot to mine and she gave a small knowing smile. "Yes Bella?" It took everything in me not to grab her by her throat and throw her across the bar. She knew I hated that damn name.

"Where did you find the Masen brothers at exactly. I haven't seen another Vamp in years!?" I whisper yell at her. And it was the truth. Rose and I have been traveling for over a hundred years together. But within those years, we have only encountered maybe 10 other Vampyr and three if them include the Vamp Hierarchy, the Volturi. Hence the undead bastards I spoke of early.

Rose didn't speak for what felt like 10 minutes. The silence dragged on and to be honest I was starting to get a little worried and possibly a little angry. Why the hell was she acting like a mute all of a sudden. Half the time, I could barley get her to shut the fuck up. Finally after what seemed like forever, she spoke.

"I didn't find anyone Isa. They found me."

* * *

**Review! **

**So who has any guesses as to what the Masen Brothers want? **

**Anyone? Anyone at all?**

**Well you will just have to find out, Next time on Dragon Ball Z.**

**HAHA. what? No DBZ fans? Fine.**

**-Sammie**


	8. HE'S MINE

**I DO NOT OWN anything Twilight. The plot is mine though. **

**Read on. See you at the bottom. **

**-Sammie**

* * *

What? What the hell did she mean "they found me?" Mysterious bitch. Leave it to Rose to give me a direct answer, without actually answering my question at all.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean Rosie Posies?" I spit out. Knowing I just hit a land mine made me smile deep inside. Rose hated when I called her ridiculous names. But to my defense, she called me Bells and Bella already.

She knew I hated that shit. What a dumb nickname. Like so obvious. Anyways, I needed answers and this bitch better give them up before I beat her head in.

"Well," she starts. "I was already on my way here when I called your cell. Once we hung up, I felt like someone was following me. I turned and asked, like a perfect lady, what the fuck did they want. That's when I noticed they were like us. They introduced themselves and said they were just passing through and wanted to know who was in the territory as not to step on anyone's toes. Vamps and their ridiculous notion that they own a city really baffles me. So I shot a text to Vlad and gave him a heads up about them. Then I invited them here. So I'm still not sure what they want." she finishes her little speech in record time.

I sit back and think about what she said. So the brothers were just passing through? For some odd reason, I knew there was more to their reasoning, and i would just have to find out what that exactly was.

The brothers rose from their stools and tried to make their way through the sea of bodies that overtook the huge dance floor of Faze. My eyes were trained on Edward. He really was a magnificent Vamp. I bet even when he was human, he was beautiful. I felt silly calling him that, but it was the truth.

I kept my eyes on him when one of the blonde, bimbo bitches walked up to him. She stuck her no doubt plastic tits in his face and I watched as she licked her lips at him like he was a cold drink in the Arizona heat.

I watched as Edward begun to get very stiff and his eyes began to turn black. If it was from hunger or lust. I didn't know but something in me snapped.

I got up and pushed the human bodies out of my way. I finally made my way next to them and I grabbed the bitches hair extensions in my hand. I yanked her head back with human force and I leaned down to her ear.

"Listen bitch, if you value your fucking life, then I suggest you back off from what doesn't belong to you. If I see you approach this man again by the end of this night, I will personally rip your goddamn head off and shove it up your ass, you nasty whore. He's MINE. Now, GO!" I swung her around and let my grip go from her hair.

I watched as she sprang up and went running for the girl's bathroom, no doubt embarrassed my our little encounter. Ehh..She didn't even put up a fucking fight. What a waste.

That's when I finally realized what I had said. _He's mine. _I just knew Edward had heard me. He was a Vamp after all and he could here even a pin drop.

I let out a slow breath and turn toward him. Gone was uncomfortable Edward. In his place, was Edward with a sexy as all hell, lop-sided grin on his face. God he looked so cocky, but it made my venom run and ruin my panties.

"So, I'm yours, am I?"

* * *

**A cocky Edward is the best Edward. Don't you think?**

**Review please! Well if you want. See you next time.**

**-Sammie**


	9. Waiter?

**Of course I don't own anything Twi related. **

* * *

I choked back a groan. What the hell had came over me? That I will never begin to figure out. My weird Vamp brain scared the shit out of me sometimes, well, all the time for that matter.

I stared up at Edward's amethyst eyes and before I could make a fool of myself again, I began to shoot the cockiness right back at him.

"Maybe" I tell him and I turned to walk away. I didn't get very far though. He reached out his hand and caught my arm before I could make a full turn.

"I think I like the sound of that a little to much Miss Rusakova," he whispers fiercely at me. I believe I almost faint. Is that even possible. Can vampyr's faint? I was starting to doubt the whole "indestructible vamp mumbo jumbo bullshit".

Edward's ignited something deep within my soul. Something I don't think I could control. My blood felt like it was aflame and I felt my lady parts going bonkers. If I knew anything in my years of being on this Earth, I knew I wanted, no, needed whatever this man had to offer.

I push my body closer to Edward and reached my hand up to clasp it not so gently behind his head. I brought him down to my lips with a little bit more force then I needed to and kissed him something fierce.

He tasted like pure man. A man that knew what he wanted and got it often. Like honey dew and mint. He tasted spectacular and I just couldn't get enough of him.

I felt Edward's arms snake around me slowly and push me flush against his body. This was different for me. The men I have kept myself company with were all human, which meant they were very much warmer than me. Almost hot even but this, Edward felt perfect.

Edward growled into my mouth and I felt the vibrations hit me right in the sweetest spot. I reluctantly pulled away from him and took two steps back.

Of course, Edward had that cocky look on his face once again. I turned a little to fast to be considered human and damn rear ran back to the table where Emmett and a very smug looking Rose sat. I flipped Rose the bird and she began to cackle like the witch she was.

I sat down and began to play with a bourbon that was put in front of my chair. One thing I loved that even though we couldn't tolerated human food anymore, liquids were easy for us.

Personally I loved it. Especially my bourbon. It did indeed take a hell of a lot more to actually feel the effects of the alcohol. Good thing we ran a tab here.

_Waiter!_

* * *

**Review**


	10. Out The Door

**New Chapter up and ready!**

**I do not own anything Twilight (obviously) -Sammie**

* * *

For the rest of the night, I ignored Edward like a plague. For some reason, I became more and more embarrassed of my actions as the night grew on.

Finally I just had enough and excused myself, along with Rose. I led her to a dark corner located more to the front of the door. So this way I could make a quicker escape without having to see the Masen brothers again.

"Rose listen, we only have a few more hours before the spell wares off for good and we turn back into our original forms. We are with vampyr's. Don't you think they are going to become a little suspicious if you smell a hell of a lot different? So I'm jetting but I'm letting you know this so you make sure you get your ass out of here before that happens c_apire?" _

She nods her head in acknowledgment. I turn and make my way toward the exit. Once outside, I take a deep inhale to taste my surroundings. I registered nothing but calm.

I made my way to the place that Rose and I called home for a while now. It wasn't much but what were we to do? Get a pristine mansion? Talk about blending in. I walked up the stairs to our condo and unlocked the solid oak door. I was now away from all prying eyes and took off at high speed to gather all my things.

Rose packed the night before so I knew she was ready. I grabbed the little red backpack and tossed things into it left and right. The last thing I made sure to grab was the heavy stone amulet. I held it in my hands and studied it for a while.

It was beautiful, that was a sure thing. It had two silver dragons wrapping around each other while they both held the same jade stone in between their claws. It was set into a purple circle that glowed from time to time and was hanging on a little silver rope chain that I had from before I was turned.

I hung it from my neck and went back into the living area. I looked at the clock Rose had one more hour. Idiot. She better make it back in time or I'm going to kill her myself.

I pulled out my cell and shot her a text praying she would get it. _Rose one more hour. Get your busty, blonde ass home NOW! -I_

I sat down one the one lounge chair that we had and awaited Rose's arrival. I felt the magic in me start to dissipate while the minutes fell away. My eyes shot back over to the clock. 33 more minutes.

The door swung open and I watched as Rose walked into the room like her ass was on fire. "I'm so sorry Isa. I know I'm late. I just lost track of the time!" she practically yells into my face.

I nodded my head and smiled at her "It's fine Rose but we have to go now. I threw her small bag at her and ran out the apartment. Once out on the street we walked into the small wooded area behind the building. Once out of sight we broke into a flat out run toward's our newest destination.

_Alaska. _

* * *

__**Review. **


	11. Alaska

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rosalie and I ran day and night toward Alaska. Although it didn't take much effort physically, I was truly emotionally drained. I always got like that after the magic wore off. I guess I should explain that whole creepy ordeal.

Back when I was changed, I knew there was something that was totally off about myself. For starters, most Vamp changes took at least 72 hours. Mines took exactly 2 hours, 6 minutes, and 42 seconds. That in itself was strange.

Second weird thing about me, was that my change had absolutely no pain involved. Every Vamp that I have ever talked to has said that was their most purest and untainted human memory that they had. The burn, for them at least, wasn't something that they could ever forget.

My change was more like floating through open water. Ghosting along, alone and in complete darkness. Without any kind of feeling in my body. Kind of how I imagine true death to feel like. I knew I was alive though because I could actually hear my heart pounding in my chest and my blood pumping in my veins.

Lastly, but by far the most strange thing about me. I do not know how I became what I am. I do not remember anything about my human life. The only clear thing I could see in my hazy human memories, was the profile of a gorgeous woman standing facing a open bay window, smiling and waving at a tall muscular man.

Anyway, about the magic. When I awoke to this strange life, I automatically could sense the power within myself. It was almost like a second life was inside me. Someone who had their own mind but just shared a host for the moment.

Remember those creepy bastards I was telling you about? The Volturi was the Vamp ruling coven. They are like the police force of our kind. Well they have a Vamp whose name is Eleazar. He has the gift to vaguely identify the gift of anyone he comes across. Vamp or human.

The first time I came across them, he was included in the group of Vamps that tried to persuade me to join the Volturi Guard. After my not so polite turn down, he pulled me to the side and told me something that made my head spin.

Vamp Mage? Who would have known right. He told me of a man named Benjamin of the Egyptian coven who could possibly help me keep control of my powers. I sought him out and he agreed to help me with open arms.

It took me 14 years to completely master my gift. Now I can do mostly anything I put my heart into. My power is so strong, that Benji thinks that I must have somehow started manifesting my powers even as a human. So i'm freaky powerful and creepy strange. What a combination right?

Rosalie and I decided to stay in Alaska for as long as we can. The first thing we do is make our way over to a piece of land that we saw was for sell in the local newspaper. I called the number on the ad and told them I would pay double the asking price if we could have the deed and all the paperwork done by the end of the day.

As we waited we started drawing up plans to the lot. We wanted something simple and not to flashy. Of course we didn't want unnecessary attention drawn to us. We figured we could have everything done in a half a day but since the humans would be coming through here more than once a day, we would have to take things slower than usual.

"I really like it here, let's hope we can stay for a while!" Rosalie says to me with a genuine smile on her face. "Yeah, I hope so too. It seems like it will be a quiet little place. At least for the time being." I reply to her with just as much enthusiasm in my voice to match hers.

If only we knew what being here meant. In an instant, your whole life as you know it can change. In one single blink of an eye. From this moment forth, are lives would change. Some for the better, and some parts of it, as little or as big as they may seem, was going to hit the oh shit fan. Let's make sure we are ready for it.

* * *

**Seems like the story from this point is really gonna get moving! Oh my! I just can't wait! (:**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it. Well that's okay! **

**Just let me know what you think. Till next time.**

**-Sammie**


	12. Scent

**Hello once again. **

**Vampir3.S3duction -** _Thanks for the review. Im trying my best to start making these chapters longer. I wanted this just to be a short chapter story but sometimes I just cant resist! xoxo doll._

**So another chapter! Hurray! If you also like J/B stories, check out my new story Vegas Lights . I plan on updating NML every Monday or Tuesday and VL every Friday or Saturday. That's the goal anyway! Read on!**

* * *

Its been 3 months since Rosalie and I moved to Alaska. We felt at home here. It was comfortable and safe. The only down side would have to be the lack of a food source. We had to go way out of our way to a bigger city because people would notice if their neighbors kept coming up missing.

It was a regular day like all the others have been these months but something in the air was off. The forest that surrounded our land was missing its loud chatter of the little creatures. Instead it was just a quiet hum. Like they could feel something bad coming their way.

Rosalie and I were outside watching the new falling snow. I loved the snow. Our Vamp eyesight could see every little pattern and crystal that each individual snowflake had. They were really pretty. I was just counting the points on one of the snowflakes when the wind changed direction and a smell hit me like no other.

Vamp. Rosalie and I took of toward the smell both going into a low crouch, signaling that we are in hunting form now. My keen Vamp senses pointed me northeast toward the smell. Rose decided to follow me but half a mile in to the run she changed paths and went west. I didn't have time to let my brain process what she was doing because all I could think about was this intriguing smell.

I swore up and down and would bet my life that I smelled this scent before. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I knew I was getting closer because the scent intensified. I stopped dead in my tracks and used my keen Vamp senses to inhale deeply.

Only thing popped into my head. One thing that I knew for certain. I just couldn't figure out why or where or even how for that matter. I couldn't even fathom the reasons. What struck me as strange was that I really didn't even mind. I knew this was going to happen. I just didn't know when. I was over joyed at the thought

I took off once more. Needing to know, needing to feel. I never wanted anything so much before in my life. My future was so close that I could taste it, smell it, feel it. It will be mine. That I can promise.

I reached a small clearing that was bathed in sunlight. I have yet to come across this meadow. It was beautiful and I had to take the moment to take it all in.

The grass was a deep green and was up to my knees, but in the middle the grass was flatten like there was many campers here before. In little bushes around the whole area, purple flowers sprouted long and tall, blowing in the light breeze. They smelled almost tropical. Like Hawaii almost.

To my left, was the object of my desires walking slowly and stepping out of the tree line. The sun reflected and hit his marble skin setting it ablaze with small crystals. His beauty was amazing and dazzling. He was a true work of art like this. His mouth was twisted into a small crooked grin and his copper colored hair was styled into a mess.

I idly wondered if he perfected that look with gel and hairspray or if he just rolled out of bed like that."Hello Isabella" his velvet tongue rolled my name into four syllables and sent shivers down my spine. His bright amethyst eyes were bright from the sunlight reflecting off of them.

His smile widened and a quiet chuckle fell from his lips. What did he find so funny anyway? "Are you going to answer me Isabella? I did come a very long way you know?" he laughed. My face broke out into a wide grin.

"Hello Edward."

* * *

**Till next time...xoxo -Sammie**


End file.
